tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Crystal Beasts
Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is a fanfictional PR series created by CureKurogane and produced by Saban Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation, and Netflix. This series is an animated crossover and serves as a sequel/spin-off of DreamWorks' 2016 animated series,'' Voltron: Legendary Defender. The series focuses on former Red Paladin, Keith who finds the mystical Ruby Gem that belonged to a group of mystical gemstones called the Crystal Gems liked to the five colossal robots named the Gem Beasts and crash-lands on Earth where he meets four teenagers who possess other four Crystal Gems and use the power to fight the Galra Empire as the Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. The series will be adapted into a Super Sentai anime series called ''Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger. Plot Eons ago, five colossal robotic animals crash landed in the planet Altea, each of them took the form of a lion, pegasus, dragon, eagle, and tiger. They were found by the native Alteans and they also found five gemstones containing powers that represented the elements of the universe: fire, wind, water, lightning, and flowers. They were dubbed the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts, under the decree of King Arick, one of the rulers of Altea and the ancestor of King Alfor. One day, Arick decided that the universe needed a group of defenders to protect from any threats that dared inflict any kind of destruction. He recruited five individual of different races who had the potential of possessing the Gems and bonding with the Beasts. Seeing their loyalty to the planet and the people, the Gem Beasts bestowed five chosen warriors their trust. Each warrior was granted special armor and weapons created from the energy and essence of the Crystal Gems, not to mention each of them having their respective color. They were given their names to show representation of which Gem and Gem Beast they are affiliated with and gave them the names to show their heroism. With these new powers, these new heroes were known as the Crystal Paladins, protectors of the universe. For the next early years, the Crystal Paladins have defended Altea and its people with their new powers and the Gem Beasts and the other planets of its system, and the five warriors have developed deep friendship as they fought together, a bond that bring honor to the Altean heritage. However, their bond started ot unravel when Gaaron, an Altean chosen to fight as the Ruby Paladin starts to become more mesmerized by his Gem and Gem Beasts' power and realized that he wanted more. He wanted more than to protect: he wanted domination and power. Seeing his change, the Altean division alerted King Arick and ordered Gaaron to surrender the Ruby Gem. But he refused and unleashed an attack on the planet, causing him and Arick on an one-on-one duel in which the King rose victorious and Gaaron was stripped out of his powers and was banished from Altea. His anger was evident and he swore that he would get revenge on the Crystal Paladins and the planet Altea for taking away that belonged to him. As his exile proceeded lasting for many years, Gaaron found himself being met with a dark source of energy inside of dark desert-like planet and he was fascinated on how strong it was and how it contained so much power that flowed within the energy. With just one touch, the energy consumed him and he was completely changed inside and out. Feeling the change within himself, Gaaron felt ready to pay a visit to his former home planet. The former Ruby Paladin makes a return on the planet, bringing complete surprise to all of the Alteans and the other civilizations as well as his former teammates. He unleashed a massive attack on the planet, killing most of the planet's population without showing any mercy. He killed his former Crystal Paladin teammates with his new power and faced King Arick, who was now the Ruby Paladin. The battle was great and Gaaron managed to take Arick down within minutes. But when he was going to reach for victory and claim his Ruby Gem, Arick summons the fallen Paladins' Gems with his own and combined their power into one. Once Gaaron delivers his final blow, Arick unleashes a great ocean of light which splashed the whole entire kingdom, thwarting the dark Altean out once again. But then after ending of the duel, the Crystal Gems disappeared as well as the Gem Beasts, leaving no trace of where they had gone. Years had passed, and one of the Gems, the Ruby Gem as well as the Ruby Lion were discovered by Keith, the former Red Paladin of Voltron and it caught the attention of Gaaron who had been hiding in the shadows for many years and makes an attack on planet Aoloa, where the Gem and the Gem Beast were hidden. Keith manages to escape, while his Voltron team stayed behind to fight off the dark Altean. He later crash-lands onto Earth where he is brought to Angel Grove, by Bulk and Skull and he meets four teenagers, who he discovered that they have found the rest of the Crystal Gems. With Gaaron approaching Earth, Keith must band together with his new team as their Gems give them new powers and new arsenal to fight off Gaaron as the legendary team: the Power Rangers. Characters 'Main Heroes' 'The Crystal Beast Rangers' 'Allies' *'Alpha 5 ' : The former assistant of the late Zordon and the adviser of the Crystal Beast Rangers. *'King Arick': The first kings of Altea who have discovered the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. He took Gaaron's place as the Ruby Paladin after his corruption and is now the new mentor of the Crystal Beast Rangers. It it shown that he has known Zordon and Alpha. *'Bulk and Skull ' : The former bullies of the original Power Rangers and now owners of the refurbrished Angel Grove Youth Center. 'Galra Empire' Lord Gaaron ' (voiced by Lex Lang) - The main antagonist of the series. He is the new ruler of the Galra Empire, in which he revived in order to help him retrieve the Crystal Gems and Gem Beasts. He was formerly the Ruby Paladin and piloted the Ruby Lion before he became mesmerized by the Gems' power. Gaaron is of Altean descent. 'Sendak (voiced by Jake Eberle) - Sendak is the former general of Emperor Zarkon. He is very loyal to the Galra Empire and shows respect to Lord Gaaron, despite being skeptical of him being part of the Galra Empire. He shares a deep rivalry with Keith if not Shiro, challenging him into a one-on-one battle. Haggar (voiced by Cree Summer) - Haggar is the right-hand woman of Lord Gaaron. Formerly being the right-hand of Emperor Zarkon as well as being his wife, she shows loyalty to Zarkon even after his defeat and doesn't trust Gaaron, even he has dark power in the same strength as Zarkon. Haggar serves as the main sorceress of the series and is in charge in creating the Robeasts. Sentries - The Sentries are the main footsoldiers of the Galra Empire. They once fought the Paladins of Voltron under Zarkon's command and are now serving under the Gaaron's control. They can be either be equipped with bladed weapons called the "Fang Blades" or can fight in hand-to-hand combat. 'Crystal Paladins' The Crystal Paladins are a group of warriors who defended Altea years ago before the birth of the legendary defender, Voltron. Each Paladin bestows the element of their respective Crystal Gem and Gem Beast. Arsenal Morphers *'Crystal Charge Morphers' - The main morphers of the Crystal Beast Rangers created from the energy of the Crystal Gems. To morph, the Rangers shout out 'Crystal Spark!' in order to activate them. In the series, the morphers are also simply known as the Crystal Chargers. *'Wrist Communicators' - Simply known as the Communicators are the main communication device of the Crystal Beast Rangers created by Alpha 5, allowing the Rangers to communicate with each other and teleport to the Command Center. *'Prism Blaster'- The main sidearm of the Rangers. They are small hand laser pistols that fire crystal-like laser bullets in the Rangers' respective colors and are used for small combat. Zords Coming soon... Episodes (Chapters) Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Animated series Category:Crossovers Category:CureKurogane series